Marcher vers l'aube
by Trivia-Hecate
Summary: TRADUCTION. Il s'agit de la fic Knight's Dawn d'Immertreu. Trois jours après TDK, Bruce est au fond du désespoir. Alfred cherche de l'aide auprès de Jim Gordon.
1. Chapter 1

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfic non plus. Il s'agit du travail d'__Immertreu__. L'original est en anglais et vous le trouverez ici : __http://www. fanfiction. net /s/4726303/1/Knights_Dawn__ (supprimez les espaces).  
_

_Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma première traduction ! J'en ferai sûrement plusieurs en même temps mais je tenais à commencer avec celle-ci. Il s'agit d'une des premières fanfics que j'ai lues et elle fait partie de mes préférées ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !_

_Merci à Immertreu pour son accord et l'enthousiasme qu'elle a manifesté devant ce projet !_

_

* * *

_

**Marcher vers l'aube (Knight's Dawn en VO)**

**Prologue**

Ils disent que la nuit est particulièrement sombre avant l'aube. Et si l'aube ne se lève jamais ? Que se passe-t-il quand la nuit s'étire encore et encore, sans nous laisser le moindre espoir d'entrapercevoir à nouveau le jour ? Que se passe-t-il quand tout ce qu'un homme espérait est placé hors de sa portée, perdu à jamais ?

Batman était fatigué. Fatigué de lutter pour la vie, fatigué de lutter contre la mort, fatigué de ces ténèbres qu'il avait contribué à créer. Il ne pouvait plus continuer.

**Chapitre 1**

Jim Gordon fut réveillé en sursaut par la sonnerie du téléphone. Retrouvant lentement ses esprits, il tendit la main en direction du téléphone enfoui, comme à l'accoutumée, sous la masse de dossiers posés sur son bureau (visiblement, il s'était de nouveau endormi sur son lieu de travail), puis réalisa que la sonnerie venait de derrière lui. Peu de gens connaissaient le numéro du nouveau téléphone portable qu'il avait depuis sa promotion en tant que commissaire, il y avait trois jours de cela. C'est pourquoi il pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de Barbara et de ses enfants. Il se retourna brusquement et extirpa le téléphone du manteau suspendu au dossier de la chaise.

« - Gordon, fit-il en criant presque dans le petit téléphone et avant même d'avoir vérifié l'identité de celui qui l'appelait.

- Commissaire Gordon, je suis navré de vous appeler à cette heure, répondit une voix mesurée et avec un agréable accent anglais, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Soudainement parfaitement réveillé, Jim parcourut du regard la pièce sombre qui n'était éclairée que par une lampe de bureau à moitié enterrée.

La pendule sur le mur indiquait deux heures du matin ; derrière la fenêtre, la ville dormait.

« Pourquoi ne commencerions-nous pas par votre nom ? » répondit-il en se levant avec précaution et en jetant un coup d'œil aux pièces voisines qu'il pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre de sa porte de bureau. Elles étaient vides. « Et par la manière dont vous avez eu mon numéro. », ajouta-t-il, de la colère se glissant dans sa voix.

Jim n'aimait pas les surprises. Bon, ça n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais une seule personne dans cette ville était autorisée à le surprendre et Batman n'était visiblement pas là cette nuit ou alors il se serait montré. Mais c'était probablement pour le mieux parce qu'un immeuble plein de flic était le dernier des endroits où le vigilante numéro 1 de Gotham serait en sécurité ces jours-ci.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil inspira profondément, comme pour rassembler ses forces devant une tâche difficile et répondit enfin : « Je m'appelle Alfred Pennyworth. La façon dont j'ai obtenu votre numéro est un peu difficile à expliquer mais, et bien, voilà, nous avons un ami commun qui a besoin de notre aide ce soir. »

Ceci attira l'entière attention de Jim et son esprit commença à tourner et retourner l'information. Il connaissait le nom de cet homme, et ce depuis longtemps… Et voulait-il vraiment dire ce que croyait Jim quand il parlait de leur « ami commun » ?

Cela expliquerait certainement comment M. Pennyworth avait eu son numéro. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi la Chauve-souris n'avait-elle pas appeler elle-même ? A moins qu'elle ne soit blessée…

Mais avant que ses pensées ne puissent s'égarer plus longtemps, la voix continua.

« S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas parler de cela au téléphone. Nous avons besoin de votre aide. »

Alors c'était « nous » maintenant ? Jim attrapa son manteau, éteignit la lampe et, dans le noir, se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où nous retrouvons-nous ? »

Il penserait aux risques plus tard.

* * *

_Si vous voulez donner vos avis sur cette histoire, vous pouvez laissez des review sur la page de la fanfic originale (je rappelle que le lien se trouve ci-dessus), si possible en anglais._

_Si vous voulez donner vos avis sur la traduction, je serai ravie de les connaître !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fanfic non plus. Il s'agit du travail d'__Immertreu__. L'original est en anglais et vous le trouverez ici http:/www .fanfiction .net /s/4726303/1/Knights_Dawn._ (Sans les espaces!)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quand Jim sortit de l'immeuble de police, il vit qu'une discrète sedan noire était garée devant, avec, du côté passager, Alfred Pennyworth tenant la portière ouverte à son attention. Jim se souvint immédiatement de l'avoir croisé lors d'une des nuits les plus sombres de Gotham, plus de vingt ans auparavant.

Il était arrivé au commissariat et avait réclamé la garde du dernier membre encore en vie de l'une des meilleures familles de Gotham les parents de ce dernier venant tout juste d'être tués.

L'homme lui adressa un signe de tête poli et le salua de son accent anglais si caractéristique : « Commissaire. »

Jim s'arrêta à quelques pas de la portière ouverte et le regarda fixement. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. « Vous êtes le majordome de Monsieur Wayne ! » laissa-t-il finalement échapper.

« Oui, monsieur, lui fut-il calmement répondu, je suis désolé du désagrément occasionné mais il s'agit de ma voiture personnelle et, étant donné qu'il n'y a que deux sièges, vous allez devoir monter devant ce soir. Y allons-nous ? »

D'un geste, le vieil homme invita Jim à monter dans la voiture. Celui-ci s'assit lentement dans le siège passager et attendit que M. Pennyworth ferme la portière. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué cette fois ? Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cet homme connaisse Batman, n'est-ce pas ? Mais comment avait-il obtenu son numéro ?

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par le grincement bruyant qu'émit le côté conducteur de la voiture quand la portière fut ouverte. Le majordome ne perdit pas de temps : il s'installa derrière le volant et mit le moteur en route le plus rapidement possible. Jim le fixa durant quelques instants tandis qu'ils s'inséraient parmi les rares voitures qui circulaient devant l'immeuble du GCPD.

« M. Pennyworth, où allons-nous ? » finit-il par demander.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur, appelez-moi Alfred. » lui répondit-on sérieusement. « Et je préférerais que vous ne sachiez pas où nous allons. » Le majordome ne le regarda pas mais continua à conduire, se dirigeant visiblement vers un quartier construit à l'extérieur de la ville.

Jim soupira. « Bon, pouvez-vous au moins me dire pourquoi je suis ici ? Votre appel suggérait que nous avions un ami commun ayant besoin d'aide et, honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas… _à ça_… » Il désigna ce qui les entourait, indiquant les entrepôts miteux et les rues sombres qu'ils traversaient désormais. « … à partir en balade sans savoir ni où nous nous rendons, ni ce que nous allons y faire. Je pensais… »

Sa voix mourut. Aucune menace n'émanait d'Alfred mais l'homme ne voulait visiblement pas lui dire de quoi il retournait. Et Jim n'aimait pas être laissé dans le noir. « M. Wayne a-t-il mis le feu à un autre bâtiment ? »

C'était une blague minable et il le savait mais rien ne le préparait au regard furieux que lui lança le majordome auparavant amical.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il en se mettant sur la défensive. « Ne me dites pas qu'il n'a pas brûlé son manoir ! » Il défiait presque le conducteur.

Alfred resta silencieux pendant un moment. Puis, lorsqu'il répondit enfin, sa voix portait la trace d'une telle lassitude que son corps tout entier sembla perdre le flegme distingué qu'il affichait auparavant. Jim se sentit désolé pour le vieil homme sans même savoir ce qui avait causé un si grand chagrin.

« Il n'a pas brûlé le manoir. », déclara simplement le majordome, ignorant le regard surpris de Jim. « Il a seulement renvoyé tout le monde avant qu'un malade ne le brûle. Peut-être ne vous en êtes-vous pas aperçu mais Maître Wayne n'agit jamais sans en avoir une bonne raison. Mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas vraiment lui-même ces jours-ci. » Et, après un moment de légère hésitation, il ajouta : « Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai appelé. Vous souvenez-vous de cette nuit, il y a plus de vingt ans de cela ? »

Jim se contenta d'acquiescer et Alfred poursuivit, la voix empreinte d'une profonde tristesse.

« Au moment où je suis entré dans la pièce pour récupérer Maître Wayne, vous étiez agenouillé devant lui, vous lui teniez la main et vous lui disiez quelque chose que je n'ai pas tout à fait compris. Mais j'ai pu voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait foi en vous et je n'oublierai jamais la manière dont il s'est accroché à vous, refusant de vous lâcher, lorsque je suis arrivé pour le ramener chez lui. Il avait confiance en vous alors il a toujours confiance en vous. Et moi aussi. Je ne pouvais me tourner vers personne d'autre. »

Jim réfléchit pendant un moment et finit par demander : « Il ne sait pas que vous m'avez appelé, n'est-ce pas ?

Alfred secoua la tête et ils retombèrent dans le silence, ce qui donna à Jim le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans le tourbillon de ses pensées. Il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'Alfred attendait de lui ou pourquoi il le promenait de cette façon au milieu de la nuit. Et c'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'en trois jours, ni vu ni entendu quoi que ce soit à propos du plus fameux milliardaire de Gotham. En tout cas pas depuis que M. Wayne avait essayé de passer à l'orange et sauvé la vie de Coleman Reese par la même occasion. Il pouvait encore voir le jeune homme, assis devant sa Lamborghini accidentée, se tenant la tête, ignorant visiblement tout des évènements rapportés par les journaux ce jour là. Le flic en Jim avait éprouvé une pointe de suspicion en voyant les étranges et silencieux coups d'œil échangés par Wayne et Reese ce dernier sortant du van où Wayne relevait la tête. Mais ensuite, le Joker avait fait sauter le Gotham Général et au milieu des retombées de la catastrophe, il avait totalement oublié l'accident.

La cité pleurait ses morts et essayait de se redresser après le chaos créé par le Joker. Mais des incidents comme celui-ci n'empêchaient généralement pas les tabloïds de déterrer quelques histoires farfelues au sujet de l'excentrique et unique héritier des Wayne. Aussi écoeurant cela soit-il. Et là, depuis trois jours, il n'y avait eu aucun signe de Batman non plus…. Jim n'aimait pas la direction que prenaient ses pensées il essaya donc une nouvelle fois de soutirer plus d'information à son compagnon.

« Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? », demanda-t-il encore une fois, sans réellement s'attendre à une réponse il fut donc presque choqué par celle qu'Alfred lui donna.

« Batman me l'a donné. A n'utiliser, bien évidemment, qu'en cas d'urgence, monsieur. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il se soit attendu à ce que je l'utilise de la sorte. »

Jim le dévisagea. « Il… quoi ? Quand ? », bégaya-t-il.

« Le jour de votre promotion, monsieur. », répliqua le majordome comme si le fait de recevoir des numéros de téléphone secrets était une simple routine pour lui. Peut-être était-ce le cas, pensa Jim. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser d'autres questions ou exprimer ses soupçons, Alfred s'engagea dans une ruelle sombre, située entre deux vastes entrepôts, sortit une espèce de bandeau de sa poche et le tint de façon à ce que Jim le voit. Seules de la gentillesse et de l'inquiétude se reflétaient dans les yeux du vieil homme Jim accepta donc d'un signe de tête et ferma les yeux.

« Je ne veux vraiment pas savoir où nous allons, n'est-ce pas ? », ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Non, monsieur, vraiment pas. », lui répondit une voix légèrement amusée sur sa gauche Alfred s'avançant et nouant fermement le bandeau derrière la tête de Jim avant qu'ils ne se remettent en route. Après un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois Alfred sortit de la voiture, sembla ouvrir une barrière puis la refermer après qu'ils l'eurent franchie.

Ses services le tueraient si jamais ils apprenaient cela, songea Jim. Quoi qu'il ne puisse probablement pas leur dire qu'il avait rendu visite à Batman.

A cette pensée, son estomac se retourna violemment et ses yeux bandés s'ouvrirent sur l'obscurité. A quel moment son esprit avait-il fait le lien entre Bruce Wayne et Batman ? Il secoua la tête, essayant de se concentrer. De trop nombreuses nuits sans sommeil avaient visiblement endommagé les fonctions de son cerveau.

Mais cela semblait évident. Qui d'autre, dans cette ville, aurait assez d'argent pour acheter tout le coûteux matériel utilisé par Batman sans être ruiné ? Et puis il y avait cet incident avec Reese et la Lamborghini… La soudaine apparition de Batman lors de la soirée de M. Wayne, après que le milliardaire eut disparu dans son abri… Son majordome connaissait Batman et l'avait appelé, lui, Jim Gordon, pour aider un _ami commun_… Et pour finir, Batman l'avait approché lui, lui parmi tous les autres flics de cette ville… Pour quelle raison, autre que leur rencontre il y avait tant d'années de cela, aurait-il agi ainsi ?

Jim secoua de nouveau la tête, incrédule cette fois. Bruce Wayne, l'incroyable playboy milliardaire, toujours tiré à quatre épingles, vu dans toutes les soirées ayant lieu dans la ville, généralement avec deux femmes charmantes à ses côtés et un large sourire plaqué sur son beau visage, serait le chevalier noir de Gotham ? En fait, ce serait la couverture parfaite, non ? Mais comment… ?

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Il avait vu Wayne trois jours auparavant, mince et frêle, assis dans la rue, avec de grands yeux innocents et lui souriant… Batman devait être plus grand, plus fort, plus massif…. et bien plus sombre.

Cela devenait trop pour Jim il fallait qu'il fasse part de ses pensées à voix haute. Mais au moment où il tourna son visage bandé vers Alfred, le majordome annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés, descendit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour l'aider à sortir. Ils avancèrent prudemment sur le sol inégal et il sembla à Jim qu'il y avait des gravats sous ses pieds.

« Soyez prudent maintenant, monsieur, faites attention à la marche. »

Jim ne pouvait rien voir mais il lui sembla qu'ils entraient dans une sorte de pièce. Leurs pas résonnaient dans un espace clos et métallique et une porte claqua avec un bruit sec derrière eux.

« Vous pouvez enlever le bandeau maintenant, monsieur. », dit le majordome Jim arracha le tissu de son visage. Ils se tenaient debout dans l'obscurité quand le sol vibra soudain et que le plancher du conteneur (cela devait en être un) commença à descendre.

Alfred paraissait imperturbable dans la lumière qui leur parvenait d'une fente allant en s'élargissant sous eux. Le cœur de Jim battait la chamade.

* * *

Au risque de me répéter : les avis concernant cette fic vont à _Immertreu__._ Mais si vous voulez faire des remarques sur la traduction, j'en serai ravie !


End file.
